


I Can't Keep Lying To You

by GreenOak



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Vampire AU, anyway this is gay, as per usual, gggggg idk how to tag things, kinda ish idk if its true angst but it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOak/pseuds/GreenOak
Summary: After years of being with Green, Red tells him the truth about himself. With Green unsure of what to think of his boyfriend being a vampire, Red has to take it upon himself to prove his love to Green.





	I Can't Keep Lying To You

“Geez Red, you’re freezing!” Was the first thing Green said to him when they first held hands. Thinking back to that, he really should’ve known. They say love is blind, but who could’ve thought Green would overlook his boyfriend being a vampire? 

Red stood in front of Green, face down, hands anxiously fidgeting together. This confession was more difficult that he had thought. Green never let any emotion show on his face, so he had no idea what he was thinking. There was barely even a point in looking up at him.

Honestly, Red was terrified. He knew vampires were taboo, considered evil demons that prey upon the lives of humans. Green would probably see him as that from now on. There was a huge chance Green would break up with him. He would break up with him for being a murderer, a devil, a liar… He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret forever though, it was going to happen eventually. 

Green’s mind was whirling. He didn’t know what to think. His boyfriend was one of the most, if not the most, dangerous species on the planet. His boyfriend had been lying to him since they knew each other. What was he supposed to do now? 

“Red…” He reached out to him, before thinking it over and pulling his hand back. Another thought came to mind. Red was strong, fast, and dangerous. What if this confession meant he had no more reason to hide anymore? What if… Would Red do that to him? After all this time, just… Kill him? He stepped back. “Red,” He said more cautiously, “Why are you telling me this?” His voice quivered just a bit. 

It was enough for Red to notice. The realization hit him. Green wasn’t angry. He was afraid. Green feared him. He knew now that he needed to calm Green down and reassure him that he was safe with him. 

“I told you because I love you.” Red said. “I didn’t want to lie anymore.” 

“Is that really it?” Green asked, he was still cautious, readying himself to run at any moment. “I need proof. You’ve been lying this whole time, who’s to say you aren’t right now?” He said this, but hoped that Red wasn’t lying. 

Red didn’t know how to prove his love to Green. He was stumped. But if he didn’t prove himself, Green would leave him. He had to do something. He thought it over, if he couldn’t use his words to convince him, he had to use his actions. He knew what he had to do then. 

Red stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Green in no time at all. He pulled him down to his height, and pressed his lips to Green’s.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want a sequel to this, it will likely be more fluff than angst bc of course I want this to end in a good way


End file.
